The Sakura Tree
by Shadowking160
Summary: [Oneshot] Rika runs away and only Ryo knows were to fine her. what will happen once he dose.


**_The Sakura Tree_**

All the Tamers were at Guilmons old hind out. on a nice summer sunday morning. why were they there on such a beatuful day? they didn't know. Jeri had called Takato to call everyone for a meeting that not even her knew why they were there.

"Takato, man why are we here! Not like I have anything to do really, but I could be home trying to defete the new Digimon World 4 game!" Kazu said annoyed staring at the gaggleheaded boy.

"yeah why are we here!" Kenta said being the usual Kazu fallower.

Takato tured to Jeri and everyone looked at her as well.

"Well, I got a call from Rika's mom today..." Jeri began and everyone looked at her starngly. how was that important.

Henry looked around. "Were is Rika?" Henry said not thinking it was a big deal at first, maybe she was grounded. and thats what her mom called to tell Jeri to tell everyone else. but then again. that didn't real make much sence. did it?

Jeri lowered her head. "Thats what Ms. Nonaka wanted to know. She called me at 8am this morning saying Rika was missing ad havn't come home sence lastnight." Jeri continued and looked back up to see everyones reaction.

Everyone looked at Jeri in shock. "Are you seriouse?" Ryo said standing up. "Then what are we doing ust setting here? Lest go fine her!" Ryo said a little lounder then he sould of. Everyone knew he had a thing for Rika. even if they didn't know it themselves. But they could tell. and Jeri could also rell that Rika als had a thig for Ryo too. tho' she'd never admit it.

"Whoa, clam down now. Jeri do you know why she is posably missing?" Henry said trying to calm Ryo down as well as Takato.

Jeri nodded. "yes I do." She said and everyone looked back at her.

Ryo stood there egeerly to go out and fine Rika. What did it matter why she was issing. she was missing and that was that. they needed to fine her and fast.

Jeri took a small glanse at everyone again before continueing. "Its seems that her and her mother had another one of ther ponitless fights. But this time, I guess Rika ran away. Ms. Nonaka didn't know till maybe Midnight. When she went up to Rika's room to fine her got and the window popped open. nd she hasn't come back yet." Jeri said finshing and looked at everyone again.

"Have you tryed calling her?" Takato asked her and she nodded.

"I did as well as Ms. Nonaka but we didn't get ahold of her. either shes ignoring us, or she tured her cell off." Jeri said.

"What about traking her on the D-powers?" Henry questioned.

Jeri shook her head. "I also tryed that. I guess her left it at her house. or theres no singnal." Jeri said she had a worryed look. Rika had been her best friend ever sence the D-reper, and they always went to eachother for things. Why would she run off without telling her or anyone else.

"Well lest go Fine her!" Ryo said throw gritted teeth.

Takato stood up. "Ryo's right, lest go fine her. we'll all splet up and look in the places were Rika would most likey go to ." Takato said and everyone agreed.

"And some places that you thing she wouldn't be. knowing Rika she'd hind somwere where we would thing never to look for her." Henry added and everyone agreed again.

"Ok if anyone sees or fines her page us on the D-power or cell." Takato said and everyone nodded with an afermative. "Now lest go fine Rika!"

And with that every sought out on the serch for Rika and were she could be?

-------------------------------------

Hours passed. Ryo stopped and leaned on a tree, running around looking for Rika for hours. He flipped his phone open and looked at the time. It read 18:47. (6:47pm). "Damn..." He muttered. Rika had been missing for alost over a day now. were could she be. they had looked everywere. Ryo looked every were he could thin she would be. the hangout, the icecream parlor the tamers often went to on hot summer days. the mall. tho' Rika would not go there unless she was going with the tamers, Jeri and or her mother. but on her own not likely. He even looked at hypnose. but she wasn't there. He even asked Ymaki if Rika had came in and asked to go to the DigitalWorld. but e said he hadn't seen her sence last weekend when they all came to see there Digimon. Ryo explaned the seituation to Yamak and told him they had it covered and was looking for her. Yamaki said he would call Ryo if he saw Her and Ryo thanked him and took off contnueing his serch for her.

He was tired and hot. sweat dripped from his forhead and runned down into his eyes, where s started to sting. Ryo wipped the sweat away from his eyes and dropped down onto the ground setting by the tree, his head hit the tree, with a thud. he didn't know were to look next. he sighed and jumpped back up to his feet and started off to find Rika again.

--------------------------------------

Rika pecked her head out of the large Sakura tree she was hinding in. She sighed. she had seen the tamers looking for her. She just wanted to be alone. why were they looking for her anyways. probably to bring her back to her mother and scold her for running away. Why did they even care. did they really care? She shook her head. of corse they didn't care about her. she was never pad atention to where ever they went. Jeri was always with Takato. and if she wasn't she was with Rika asking her to go shopping to the mall toture in Rika's case. And then there was Henry he never really had time for Rika anymore like he did earlier after the D-reper. He always had some kind of work to do, or was out with his parent or baby sitting his sister. or out with Alice. And Kazu and Kenta? Ha they were a laugh like she would hang out with them, when she could bearly take them in less then a second. Then there was Ryo. She wasn't so sure about his. she enjoyed his company some time but other times he just annoyed and pissed the hell out of her.

Rika sighed and looked up, the hallow Sakura tree she hind in. She smiled at the memory of when she found this tree. she had found it trying to fine a place to hind, playing hind-and-go-seek. Yeah. it didn't seem like a game Rika Nonaka would play. she was just in the wrong place at the wrongtime. her and Ryo had some how got stuck baby sitting Suzi, Ai, Mako and Jeri's little brother. They had wanted to play hind-and-go-seek. Of corse Ria refused, but Ryo some how got her to play anyways. Ryo had been it and her, Ai, Mako, Jeri's littlebrother and Suzie went to go hind. And that was when Rika had found the Sakura tree, she hind there but Ryo ended up finding her about 10 mins. later. The rule was you couldn't hind outside of the park so there wasn't much hinding opptions.

Rika sighed again and looked out the small hole again. Ryo was still linging around the park. "Hopefully he will not think to look here for me..." Rika thought quietly to herself.

----------------------------------------

Ryo stopped again, he was about ready to drop, but he wasn't giving up not yet. he had to fine Rika but were was she. He thought for a moment then omthing came to him. "The Sakura tree! why didn't I think of that before?" Ryo said and took off in the derection of the Sakura tree. Ryo arived at the Sakura tree only moments later. He came up to it and walked around it. "Rika? Are you here. please say somthing." Ryo said called out still walking around the tree trying to fine the hole Rika used to clam in and out of.

Rika strated to panick. She stook farther back into the tree hoping to god Ryo wouldn't fine her.

Ryo came to the small hole that only someone about Rika size or smaller could fit throw. "Rika?" He said and tryed picking in the hole but it was too dark for his to see anything.

Rika's hearted pounded. she prayed he couldn't see her or poablely hear the sound of her pounding heart.

Ryo frowned. and poked his head his farther trying to see smothing. just as he poked his nose in it was swatted and he pulled his head out. He smiled knowing he had just found her. "Rika." Ryo started but was cut off by the sound of Rika's rought vioce.

"Go away Akiyama" it sounded as if she had been crying, or was still crying.

Ryo heard a small sniffle. He was puzzled why was She crying? "Rika common out, please." He said sinscely.

"I said go away! Akiyama!" Rika said more roughtly her vioce dripping with venom.

"Please pumpkin. we're all worryed about you." He said looking into the hole from a destance, tho' he couldn't see her he knew he was facing her, face to face.

"really?" Rika said as if she didn't believe him.

Ryo rased an eye brow. "of corse we were, what you didn't think we were. Rika we all love you and care about you. exspecially me..." Ryo said his eyes softed. how could she think they didn't care about her.

Rika poked her head out. "Expesically you?" She said rasing an eye brow her self. looking him in the eyes, ceriously.

Ryo felt the heat rise to his face. he blushed. "uhh, yeah. of corse your my friend and I love you, very much." Ryo said sinscerly.

Rika stared at his for a moment unable to think of anything to say, she opened her mouth to say somthing but nothing came out, so she closed it again.

"So please wont you come out pumpkin? Please?" He said looking her star in the eyes. his blue orbs locked with her viloate ones. they stared at eachother for what seemed like forever or what both of them thought it was. or wished that is.

Rika turned her head braking the star. she felt her checks heat up a little. She looked back up at his then pulled her head back inside the tree.

Ryo heard some russleing for above him. He looked up to see Rika, above him. she had climed up the tree tunk from the inside and came out the top. She looked down. and held on to the branch do se wouldn't fall.

"Common down." Ryo called up to her. A smile spread acrossed his face.

"Um, I kinda don't know how to!" Rika called back down to him, she was stuck. now she was thinking this wasn't such a good idea.

"Jump." He said looking up at her.

"What are you crazy?" She nearly screamed at him. she would be killed or at lest very very injured.

"I'll ceatch you." Ryo said with a grin.

Rika glared down at him. Could she trust him?

"Common you can trust me. I promise."

Rika glared again for a momnt then nodded and stood up, but as she stood up she slipped and fell backwards out of the tree.

"Rika!" Ryo shouted after her as she fell closer and closer to the ground.

Rika had closed her eyes as she readyed for pain. but it never came, She opned her eyes only to met Ryo's clear blur ones. She felt herself blush, feeling Ryo's arms underneth her legs. She wrapped her arms around his subconcusly. just so she wouldn't fall.

Ryo smiled down at her. "see told you i'd chetch you." He said, grining his tradmark grin at her.

Rika for once smiled for the first real time that day. she clsed her eyes and let her body relax in his and layed her head on his chest. she felt warm and safe in his arms. she didn't want his to let go. After a few moments of comfereable silence. Ryo spoke up braking it.

"Rika?"

"Yes, Akiyama." Rika said looking up at him into his ocean blue orb.

Ryo didn't say anything but instead, pressed his lips against hers.

Rika's eyes widen in shock, but then closed them and kissed his back wrapping her arms around his neck more pulling his closer. After maybe 12 seconds she pulled aways. blushing madly. "Ryo..." She said quietly.

"yeah" He almost wisppered to her.

"You can put me down now." She said with a smiling looking up at him.

He let out a chuckle. "yeah, I guess I can" He laughed and put her down furmly on the ground.

She smirked and layed her head in his chest, and closed her eyes relaxing for the first time in a long time, he sighed inwardly. "Ryo..." She wisppered gain looking up at him into his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes pumpkin." He said obedeantly with a smile and a small chuckle.

"I'm glad it was you who found me." She said and reached up and kissed his lips lightly into a warm, passionant kiss. The sun was seting the wind blowing lightly, casing the Sakura tree petles to fall on the two of them making the seanary more beautiful. It was perfect.


End file.
